No Guarantee
by Tulsa-Winds
Summary: When Elijah kills Jeremy, Damon goes through the motions of losing his lover. *THIS IS A SLASH STORY* The rating is M just because it depicts Damon and Jeremy together and some people may not like that.


No Guarantee

"Jeremy!" Damon screamed as he stumbled to the "Little Gilbert" Elijah had snapped his neck and just disappeared, Elena and Stefan rushed in but it was too late… Jeremy lay lifeless with blood dribbling from his mouth as Damon held his head in his lap crying. "No, no… NO!" Damon screamed again as he leaned his head back and wailed out the saddest crying scream Stefan or Elena had ever heard. Neither Stefan nor Elena knew that Damon had been sleeping with Jeremy or that Damon was in love with him, Elena was collapsed in a crying heap and Stefan had tears streaming down his cheeks but he cried silently. Damon looked up "I loved him, with all I was and Elijah knew that, he came in here and killed him… he just killed him."

Elena contacted Jenna and they laid Jeremy out on the kitchen table, they would not embalm him they knew he was dead… He hadn't moved in hours and no breaths he was cool and still, Damon put his ear buds in his ears and he felt his heart break more as Love Song Radio on Pandora played I Believe by: Diamond Rio. His heart ached and he was devastated, Tyler, Matt and Alaric all got together and decided they would prepare Jeremy's casket and get him dressed for the funeral, and they would bury him on the Salvatore property. Damon was reclusive and he hid in his room sitting in the corner, he was helpless without Jeremy.

The first night after Jeremy had been killed was hard for Damon, Damon was sitting at the kitchen table and he had his head on the table holding Jeremy's hand, praying that he would squeeze it, prayers that remained unanswered in the dark hours of the early morning. Damon looked out the window at the darkness, wanting, even praying for a wolf to attack him or to be staked… anything to stop this hurt. Stefan walked into the kitchen "Damon?" Damon looked up, his eyes red and puffy, the sad blue color made even more somber by the tears. "I can't take it Stefan, this pain, the memories… all the nights we kept quiet holding one another in my bed, they're gone I want to die, the hole Katherine left is nothing to this emptiness I don't have a heart anymore without him." Stefan just hugged his brother, knowing anything he had to say would fall on deaf ears.

The day of Jeremy's funeral only a few close friends we're gathered at the house… Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Alaric, Jenna, John and Damon only the ones who knew the truth, Damon was broken. His face was pale even for a vampire and his eyes were hollow from him refusing any type of food, he laid over the side of Jeremy's casket and wept all his pain rolling out in salty tears. He hit his knees from the inability to stand up any longer and he stumbled up then away from the tent back to the house, hours later Elena went up to take him a blood bag she knocked "Damon, I know you're hurting but Jeremy would want you to eat he wouldn't want you to go on like this… I'm leaving this blood bag by the door and there's a plate of food in the oven for you Stefan and I are going to the cabin for the night, everyone else is gone we figured you'd want more time alone… call me if you need anything."

Damon was curled up in a ball on the floor sniffling, he didn't have tears left to cry. Damon looked at the glass bowl on the table by his bed… in it was ground vervane, enough to be fatal to him and the IV bag with saline in it. He grabbed the bag and opened the little cap on the baggie and funneled in the vervane, the saline would dilute it enough so he could stand the burn while he gave himself the fatal dose. He put the cap back on the baggie and shook the solution up then inserted the needle, he took a deep breath with his eyes shut until he felt a cool hand touch his arm and pull the needle out, it was just seconds but he turned and looked into the beautiful eyes of his deceased lover. "Jeremy?" Damon was confused but Jeremy kissed him softly "I had a drop of your blood on my finger and I licked it right before Elijah killed me… it took a long time to get to my cells but I had your blood baby… I'm just like you now, I drank the blood that was by the door I'm with you forever now." Damon choked up and he clung to Jeremy, Jeremy grabbed Damon's cell phone and dialed Elena's number…

"Damon what's wrong?" Jeremy took a breath "it's me Lena I'm alive… well undead, I had Damon's blood in my system when Elijah snapped my neck." Elena sat up in the bed and screamed "Jeremy!" Stefan quickly got dressed as Elena hung up the phone "its Jeremy he's alive! He had Damon's blood in him but it took so long because it was only a drop of his blood." Stefan smiled and they rushed to the boarding house, Jeremy hugged them both and looked at Damon and he whispered into his ear "Our love can reach across even eternity, and I believe." Damon just smiled as the song lyrics he'd clung to in his darkest of times we're repeated back to him by the man he loved with his no longer beating heart.


End file.
